1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus observation apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a portable fundus observation apparatus having a self-observation function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eyes are the windows of the soul and play an important role in daily life, hence eyes are essential to everyone. The fundus vessel (retina) is the only part of human vessels that can be observed directly. Systemic diseases, especially the vascular disease, such as glaucoma resulted from diabetic retinopathy, needs regular tracking or primary prevention. Fundus scopes or fundus cameras are often utilized to observe the condition of the eye during the detection and the trace examination to ocular diseases.
The fundus scope mentioned above is easy to use and can make an initial fundus examination. However, the fundus scope has a simplified design and is controlled by one hand to observe one eye at a time. The doctors have to memorize the condition of each eye and the observation result cannot be automatically recorded. As a result, the possibility of misdiagnosis is likely increased and the follow-up tracking is difficult. The deficiencies as mentioned need to be improved.
The fundus camera can provide more detailed and precise detection result; however, in order to achieve the purposes mentioned above, the fundus camera cannot be reduced in weight. As a result, the portability of the fundus camera is poor and the cost is relatively high.
Besides, the fundus detection devices mentioned above are installed at hospitals or health care centers and operated by specialists. As a result, the examination shall be conducted at those places, which consumes lots of time and money, and the test result cannot be provided immediately; it is not convenient for the person who needs a long-term monitoring program.